Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tablet device, and in particular to a tablet device with supporting stand.
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional tablet device with a supporting stand, the included angle between the tablet device and the supporting stand cannot be modified one-handed by a user. When the user desires to support the computer with the supporting stand, the included angle between the tablet device and the supporting stand must be modified by the user using both hands. This method of angle modification is annoying, since the support of the supporting stand slides easily and the tablet device may therefore fall down. The user must erect the tablet device rapidly.